Destino
by crocodilehunters
Summary: Swanfire AU: En donde Regina no lanza la maldición. No hay coincidencias. Fortuna, destino, como quieras llamarlo, hacen que la princesa Emma robe un carruaje robado.
1. Había una vez

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de OUAT, pueden estar seguros que el capítulo que no debe ser nombrado jamas se habría hecho.

**Comentario:** Este fanfic es una forma de terapia para mi. Ha estado en mi cabeza por meses y después de lo que paso en la serie...necesito sacar todo lo que tengo dentro, y considero que la mejor opción es esta, dandole un final a mi ship. Cuando sale la línea se cambia el pov, aun no se si lo seguiré haciendo así. Este será un long long long fic. Esta hecho con todo mi cariño para la persona que la hizo de Beta mi señora de black. Gracias, gracias por todo.

* * *

**_Capítulo I:_**

**_Había una vez _**

"_No hay coincidencias. Todo lo que ocurre, ocurre por designo y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, fuerzas mayores que nosotros conspiran para que suceda. Fortuna, destino, como quieras llamarlo, el punto es…que tal vez nos conocimos por una razón."_

—** Neal Cassidy**_. Había una vez 2x14 "Manhattan"_

_**Había una vez**_ hace mucho tiempo. En realidad no hace tanto tiempo, unos dieciocho años, más bien, nacía una princesa. Con las características físicas de cualquier recién nacido, rosada y regordeta, hermosa a los ojos de sus padres. Pero no todo era felicidad y regocijo por la llegada de la princesa.

Nacía en circunstancias adversas, y no hablamos de cambios climatológicos extremos que podrían dar pie a su nombre, como en el caso de su madre, o una crisis económica en los fondos familiares del reino, como fue en el caso de su padre, no. Su reino estaba siendo amenazado por una malvada bruja, dispuesta a lanzar una terrible maldición.

Pero todos sabemos, que tiene que haber una esperanza en todo cuento de hadas. En este caso lo que jugaba a favor del reino era un profecía lanzada por un extraño señor encerrado en sus propios demonios (con un objetivo desconocido por el resto del mundo), que indicaba curiosamente que la recién nacida princesa, con sus mejillas rojizas y su escasa cabellera rubia sería la salvación de su reino.

Asimismo, no era solo la salvadora. No, era primero que nada una hija, amada como ninguna. En el momento, en el cual se tomaron las decisiones más importantes en la vida de la pequeña, ella estaba envuelta en una manta hecha a mano, con un listón morado, reposando por primera vez en los brazos de su exhausta madre.

—Es hermosa —Susurró la reina cuando pusieron el cálido bulto en sus brazos

—Si, lo es. —El orgulloso padre sonrió ante el pequeño bebe en los brazos de su esposa, acariciándole la cabecita.

Ambos contemplaron a su pequeña por largo rato, absortos en aquella burbuja de orgullo junto con una pequeña oleada de miedo e incertidumbre, que fue creciendo mientras observan dormir a la pequeña niña.

—No podemos hacer esto Chaming, no podemos enviarla sola a ese lugar.

—Tenemos que hacerlo Snow, es la única esperanza del reino. —De nuevo se sumieron en un largo silenció.

—¿El armario esta listo?

—No lo está, pero Geppetto está trabajando arduamente para tenerlo listo en el momento en que nosotros queramos.

Snow no dijo otra cosa, no podía despegar los ojos de su pequeña hija, de acariciar sus mejillas, de alborotar el poco cabello que tenía y de mirarla con adoración. Su esposo podía ver lo difícil que sería aquello para ella, y para él sin duda, pero tenían que hacerlo. Un rey siempre debe ver primero por su reino.

—Snow, yo también la amo y no quiero separarme de ella…—Su esposa no lo dejo terminar, de alguna forma habían tenido aquella conversación cientos de veces en los últimos meses.

—El reino la necesita, lo se.

—No será fácil.

—No podemos.

—En la vida se deben hacer sacrificios.—La pareja se vio a los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas, buscando una solución oculta en los ojos del otro.

—Aun así no podemos enviarla…por lo menos aun no… tenemos tiempo. Regina no a lanzado la maldición

—No, pero debemos estar preparados, no sabemos en que momento puede mandarla. Nuestra pequeña debe estar lejos cuando eso ocurra de lo contrario, ¿Cómo lograra romper la maldición?

—Debemos preparar a nuestra hija antes de enviarla, podemos tener un plan de acción para cuando la maldición llegue, no sabemos que hay en ese otro mundo, Chaming, no sabemos qué clase de personas lo habitan o que tipo de peligro posee. No podemos mandarla así sin más, por lo menos aun no. Ella debe saber cual es su misión, aún tenemos tiempo.

—Tal vez Regina esta esperando que nos relajemos para lanzar la maldición, tal vez se enteró que el armario solo puede trasladar a uno, o aún peor, se entero de la profecía, y nuestra hija no estará segura aquí.

—¿Cómo podría obtener tal información?, No creo que lo sepa o por lo menos aún no. Es más probable que este esperando a que bajemos la guardia, eso sí.

Los nuevos padres se miraron a los ojos por un largo instante, ahí tenían la respuesta. Tal vez estaban siendo egoístas o malos reyes, pero tampoco estaban negando el destino de su hija, solo buscaban un poco más de tiempo. Seguramente lo haría mucho peor después, pero en ese instante parecía perfecto, incluso sensato.

—No la bajaremos, tendremos el doble de seguridad—Afirmo David, mientras tomaba una de las mejillas de Snow.

—En cualquier caso estaremos preparados para la maldición, nuestra hija estará lista para viajar por el portal con todo el conocimiento posible. No la enviaremos hasta que la maldición esté en puerta, no dejaremos a Regina tomarnos con la guardia baja. Emma estará lista para romper la maldición.

Los dos sonrieron, ante aquel plan. Aun había tiempo, o por lo menos, el que diera la bruja malvada y estarían listos para lo que fuera, de eso estaban seguros. David beso a su esposa en los labios en un beso conciliador, que se vio interrumpido por el llanto de su hermosa hija, de su Emma.

* * *

**_Dieciocho años y nueve meses después…_**

El espeso bosque que había considerado su aliado al idear aquel plan estaba jugando en su contra. Al evitar la ruta comercial del reino se vio de frente con la vegetación de su tierra natal, no había esperado tantas ramas golpeando su cuerpo, rasgando su capa, evitando su avance a la misión que se había autoimpuesto. Tenía que seguir corriendo si quería llegar al final del reino esa misma tarde.

Había tardado meses en idear aquel plan, la forma de probar a sus padres que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por si misma, y un montón de árboles no le impedirían el paso.

Estaba tremendamente arrepentida de haber dejado ir a su caballo por otra ruta, cada vez que una de aquellas ramas delgadas golpeaba su cara, o tropezaba con una raíz, se reprochaba el haber dejado ir a Samson. Pero tenía que crear diferentes rastros, no estaba segura cuánto tardarían en percatarse de su desaparición, o cuantos entrarían en su búsqueda, por lo tanto había dejado tres rastros diferentes con la esperanza de tener un par de días de ventaja.

Sus piernas ardían, si era justa en realidad todo su cuerpo ardía. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol para dejarse caer al piso bruscamente, sus pies casi tocaron una raíz gruesa. Busco en la bolsa donde había guardado sus provisiones la cantimplora, bebió hasta saciar, tendría que buscar un arroyo a la brevedad.

Suspiro de frustración y cerro los ojos, dejo ir la cabeza a tras, estaba agotada. Solo podría escuchar las palabras de Pinocho y Alexandra sobre su terrible idea de ir por la espada de Dyrnwyn, junto con un montón de frases sobre su insensatez. Les demostraría que estaban equivocados, a ellos y a todo el mundo. La espada era real, y ella la encontraría.

Abrió los ojos con determinación, lo lograría. Regresaría triunfal, como toda una heroína, con la espada en su poder y las historias de sus aventuras. Se levantó, y cuando estaba por seguir su camino, lo vio. Un carruaje tirado por un solo caballo, medio escondido entre los arboles. ¡Era perfecto! Trato de ahuyentar la idea de estar cerca de casa y se concentro en lo que tenía enfrente. ¡Un medio de transporte sin vigilancia en medio de la nada, prácticamente gritaba que lo tomara!

* * *

Aún no estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba, no podía tener más de dos horas en aquel lugar. En las dos o tres horas que llevaba en este nuevo mundo, universo alterno o lo que fuera, había conseguido un carruaje, unas pocas provisiones y la determinación de ir hacia el sur, en busca de alguna ciudad. En su experiencia como trota mundos, o como quiera que se le llamara a las personas como él, que no podían encontrar un hogar, había aprendido ciertas cosas básicas como: uno, tenía que encontrar provisiones; dos, un medio de trasporte y tres, pero no menos importante, correr al lugar más apartado del lugar donde había tomado los primero dos puntos.

Observó el cielo, para tratar de reconocer la hora, pronto anochecería, lo mejor sería estacionar el carruaje en algún lugar y dormir un poco. ¡Dormir!, en verdad le hacía falta, por lo menos unas doce horas. Dio ordenes al caballo de entrar al bosque, y lo detuvo entre dos frondosos arboles.

En la bolsa que había tomado había unos cuantos vegetales, frutas y dos cantimploras de agua, aquello era buena suerte. Le dio al caballo una zanahoria, un poco de agua, tomo una manzana para él y se metió en el carro. No recordaba la ultima vez que había dormido en un lugar medianamente cómodo, cerro los ojos e intento alejar las pesadillas.

…

El traqueteo del carruaje lo despertó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? ¿Una hora? ¿Cuatro? Aun estaba cansado, y el movimiento oscilante del vehículo que podría pasar como una mecedora y sumergirlo en el mundo de Morfeo, no era normal…¿Tal vez lo habían encontrado? ¿Pero porque no lo habían capturado? ¿Serían acaso bandidos? ¿Dónde había dejado su espada?, La encontró debajo del asiento la tomo con una mano y con sumo cuidado se asomo por la ventana que comunica con el conductor.

¡Vaya sorpresa! Se acaba de topar con la ladrona más bonita del mundo, en su posición actual solo podía verle el perfil y su ondulante melena, seguro sería tan suave como el algodón. No supo cuánto tiempo se le quedo mirando, ella sin duda no tenía idea de que él estaba ahí. Lo cortés sería hacerse notar, pero por otra parte la vista era adorable. Después de un tiempo de indecisión decidió aclarase la garganta.

—La pregunta aquí es: ¿por que una chica tan bonita querría secuestrarme?—Se acomodo un de los risos que le tapaban la visión y lo puso detrás de la oreja, movimiento que no obtuvo el éxito esperado, ya que el mechón no era lo suficientemente largo para quedar atorado en su oreja.

—¡¿Qué demo….—Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica. Mientras jalaba las cuerdas del caballo y se detenían en seco.

* * *

La princesa había escuchado la expresión "un susto de muerte", y creyó que eran exageraciones hasta ese día. Aquel sujeto, había hecho que casi se le saliera el corazón por la boca. ¡Ella lo sabía!, aquello había sido en extremo sencillo para ser real, ese muchacho podría haber estado siguiéndola desde el palacio, ¡Seguro! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y aparte se burlaba de ella, porque aquella sonrisa solo podía expresar mofa absoluta. Sus desconcertados y furiosos ojos se enfocaron en los chocolate de él, el tipo intento apartar de nuevo el mechón de sus ojos.

—Sigue conduciendo, está bien.

—¡No lo esta! ¿Quién eres? y ¿por qué me sigues?

—Tranquila.

—¿Por qué me sigues?

—Creo que aquí hay una confusión, exactamente, ¿Por qué te seguiría?

—¡Oh…!—no supo que decir. Así que el chico bonito no sabía quien era ella.

—¿Entonces?

—Ah…ahmm….¡Acabo de robar tu carruaje!…

—Ya nos estamos entendiendo.

—No lo creo.

— Acabas de confesar.

—Si fuera tú, estaría preocupado.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú vida podría estar en peligro. — Y vaya que lo estaba, solo podía pensar en las mil forma de estrangular al fulano ese.

—Me estás diciendo que, aparte de robar carruajes, ¿Matas gente?

—Solo en mi tiempo libre.

—De acuerdo, ahora estoy un poco asustado, pero me voy arriesgar.

—Yo no me arriesgaría.

—Posees una de esas miradas que matan.

—Digamos que es un adelanto.

—Eh, eh, eh, ¿Por qué tanta violencia?

—Te dije que tú vida estaba en peligro.

—Ya lo creo, pero deberías seguir conduciendo. No creo que este sea un buen lugar para discutir este tipo de cosas.

Su bufido de exasperación salió aun más exasperante de lo que creía que saldría. No se volvió a mirar a su próxima victima y espoleo al caballo para continuar con la marcha. No quería darle la impresión al tipo ese de alguna especie de victoria, pero no quería ser reconocida, aun no por lo menos, y lo menos que el sujeto viera de su cara mejor. Y a final de cuentas su misión era salir del reino… Lo extraño estaba en que el muchacho parecía relajarse, aun más si eso era posible, ahora que el vehículo estaba en movimiento.

* * *

Era bonita y con carácter, tenía que admitir que admiraba eso. Aun estaba refunfuñando algo en su fuero interno, no lograba entender lo que murmuraba. Eso no importaba por ahora, tenían que salir lo antes posible de ese reino. No podía permitir que capturarán a una chica tan adorable, necesitaba unas cuantas clases de cómo vivir en el mundo de los ladrones, con urgencia.

—¿Sabes?, la regla número a la hora de robar un carro es asegurarte de que no haya nadie dentro.

—Así que eres todo un experto.

—Algo así. Neal Cassidy.

—No te diré mi nombre, podrías ser un pervertido.

—Yo podría ser un pervertido, pero tu sin duda eres una ladrona—Estaba jugando con ella, y sin embargo lo tomó muy en serio. Lo desconcertó por un instante y espero a que la chica pensara.

—Emma…Emma Swan.

—Buen nombre—Se sumergieron en un pequeño silencio.

—Y dime, Cassidy. ¿Vives aquí o esperabas a que alguien robara el carruaje?

—Es una buena pregunta, ¿Por qué no te invito….

—¿Perdona? —Emma lo puso toda su atención en él. Tal vez no era el momento para coquetear después de todo. Justo enfrente de ellos había un tronco.

—Los ojos en el camino—Señalo con el dedo el obstáculo. Emma apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo.

—Eso estuvo cerca.

—Ni que lo digas.

* * *

Aquello había estado cerca, tenía que ser más precavida. No conocía la zona, y si sus conocimientos básicos no le mentían ya tenían un buen rato que habían pasado la frontera del reino.

Neal salió por la ventanilla del carruaje y se sentó a su lado, tal vez tener un compañero de aventura no fuera tan mala idea, y era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber robado su medio de trasporte.

—¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a la próxima ciudad?—le pregunto su acompañante, estaba por contestar cuando vio algo extraño en el saliente donde se amarran las cuerdas del caballo, algo que no había notado antes. En toda la circunferencia del saliente estaba grabado el escudo de armas de su familia.

—Este no es tu carruaje, ¿Verdad?—Neal, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, le regalo una sonrisa traviesa—¿Robe un carruaje robado?

Ese tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a ella. Se sorprendió a su misma correspondiendo la sonrisa, por un segundo se perdió en los ojos de él, que también parecía estar bajo el mismo hechizo.

Ninguno de los dos se percato del árbol caído en mitad del camino, salvo el caballo, el cual intento saltarlo sin mucho éxito. Ocasionando una colisión que volcó el carruaje.

* * *

Uno podría esperar que la vida domestica fuera un aburrimiento total y una rutina de la que no se puede escapar. Pero para Snow, cada día en compañía de su familia era maravilloso. No podía pensar en algo mejor que un día común con toda su familia.

Cepillaba su largo cabello negro, que empezaba a tornarse cano, sin perder de vista a su marido por el reflejo del espejo. David comenzaba aquel proceso lento y encantador, donde desabrochaba con elegancia su ropa y se enfundaba en su cómoda pijama. Ese pequeño ritual que compartían era una de las tantas razones por las que Snow podía asegurar que era una de las personas más afortunadas y feliz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, aún cargaba con viejas preocupaciones. Creía que desaparecerían con el paso de los años, pero no era así del todo. La amenaza seguía latente, aunque las posibilidades fueran cada vez menores, hacía años que nadie había oído hablar de Regina. Por lo que intentaba concentrarse en lo principal, en su desarrollo como madre, esposa y reina. Creía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, aunque últimamente no lo sentía tanto, y eso la torturaba más que cualquier maldición prometida.

—Estoy preocupada por Emma.

—Esta pasando por esa fase…

—¿Una fase? ¿De verdad?

—Es una adolescente Snow.

—No, ya no.

—Solo tiene dieciocho años, es una niña.

—Chraming…

—¡Vamos! todos pasan por esa fase, quieren ser un poco rebeldes.

—¿Tú pasaste por esa fase?

—No lo recuerdo, pero seguro que sí. Además es tú hija.

—¿Perdona?

—Es un cumplido—Snow lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Por qué cuando hablamos de su testarudez es mi hija? Cuando claramente eso lo heredo de ti.

—Hablare con ella mañana, ¿De acuerdo? A demás no estaría tan preocupada por ella. Johanna le ha estado llevando de comer y me informó que recoge el plato vacío.

—Aun así, no puede seguir así…¿Cuánto tiempo lleva molesta?

—Una semana, pero sólo lleva un día encerrada en su cuarto.

—Somos unos padres horrendos.

—No, tenemos una hija digna de nosotros—David se acerco a su esposa y con las dos manos tomo su rostro.—Vamos a resolver esto, no puede estar molesta toda la vida. Va a entender, que lo hacemos por que la queremos.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarla ir a una misión—Soltó Snow antes de que David depositara un beso en sus labios.

—Tú eras la que no quería mandarla lejos del castillo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo seguir preocupada por las amenazas de Regina, han pasado dieciocho años, si fuera a hacer algo encontrar de nosotros ya lo habría hecho. ¿No?

—Es probable…aun así no se si podemos bajar la guardia.

—No es como si la fuéramos a enviar sola, no estoy loca.

—Nunca sugeriría algo así.

—Podríamos ir con ella, tal vez llevar a Red, Graham o a Grumpy.

—Y la mitad de nuestros guardias, seguro que eso le gustaría.

—No, se que no aceptaría. Por eso le diré que puede elegir a cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Qué misión quieres darle?

—Algo seguro. Tal vez lo de la espada de la que tanto habla.

—No sabemos si es real, y podría terminar como tú aventura con Excalibur.

—¡Oh!, vamos Charming, estoy buscando la forma de hacer las pases con nuestra hija.

—Es adorable, y yo también quiero estar en buenos términos con ella. Pero creo que deberíamos escoger otra misión, una donde no corra peligro y de la que pueda salir victoriosa.

—Y luego dices que la sobreprotectora soy yo.

—Encontraremos algo para ella, le pediremos ayuda a Red. Siempre hacemos un mejor trabajo juntos. Digo, mira a nuestros hijos.

Snow soltó una pequeña carcajada y jaló el camisón de su esposo para atraerlo hacia ella y poder besarlo. David no tardó en corresponder el beso, tomó a Snow en sus brazos y la acostó en la cama, reían entre besos, al final lograrían solucionar las cosas, siempre lo hacían. David dejaba una estela de besos en el cuello de su esposa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Su majestad!

—Los voy a matar—Logró decir Snow, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Te ayudaré.

—¡Su majestad!

—¡Ya vamos!

—¡Señor es urgente! ¡El señor oscuro ha escapado!

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles por un segundo y al siguiente se estaban fuera de la cama arreglándose.

* * *

**Comentario:** A esto le llamo terapia ocupacional. ¿Qué tal?


	2. Unos chicos perdidos

**Disclaimer:** ¿Qué pasaría si OUAT me perteneciera?

**Comentario:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que no esperaba que alguien leyera la historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Sobre todo para Yboaa, quien me ha estado acosando por FB para que continue con esto, gracias bff. Y por supuesto a mi hermosa sunshine, sin ella este fic no existiría de la forma en que lo hace, es la mejor beta que alguien pueda pedir. Espero les guste. La terapia continua.

* * *

**Unos chicos perdidos **

—Los hombres siguen buscando pero no tenemos ninguna pista de Regina. Lo siento Snow. — La muchacha con la capa roja ocupo su lugar en la mesa redonda después de dar su pequeño informe, se veía agotada y triste. Snow tomo su mano.

—La encontraremos Red, no dejaremos que le haga daño a nuestra gente.

—Es como si se hubiera evaporado de la faz de la tierra. Fuimos a su castillo y no había nada, ni siquiera guardias. Aun tengo gente rastreando el bosque...

—Puede ser una distracción, no sabemos que tanto sabe sobre la profecía de Rumpelstiltskin — David se veía cansado al igual que todos los presentes.

Emma cumpliría cinco meses pronto y la idea de perderla ahora, era mil veces peor.

El armario estaba listo, pero no pensaban usarlo, aun no. La desaparición de la bruja malvada hacia las cosas aun más complicadas, podría estar planeando cualquier cosa. La vigilancia en el castillo y los alrededores era imposible de pasar. Emma nunca estaba sola, en esos momentos la cuidaba la abuelita de Red. No podría estar en mejores manos, aun así el peligro de la maldición los azoraba a todos.

—Me reusó a creer que conoce la verdad.

—Snow, no conocemos cuales son sus intenciones. Tenemos que estar preparados—Red se detuvo un momento tomo aire—Saben lo mucho que quiero a mi ahijada, pero tal vez a llegado la hora.

—¡No!—La joven reina lo soltó antes incluso que su amiga terminara la frase, volteo a ver a su marido del otro la do de la mesa, quien asintió con la cabeza, estaban juntos en esto, salvarían a su hija.

—Lo siento Red, ya acordamos que no la enviaremos hasta que la maldición este aquí.

—Su majestad, Red tiene razón, no pueden seguir arriesgando la seguridad del reino.— Snow no se atrevió a ver a la hada a los ojos, y por primera vez dejo que Charming fuera el de las palabras.

—Blue, nuestro pueblo está seguro.

—No, tienen miedo.

—Estamos haciendo lo posible para encontrar a Regina.

— ¿Qué pasará si no la encuentran? ¿Qué pasara si lanza la maldición mientras están jugando y la niña queda atrapada?

—No estamos jugando. Sabemos cual es el destino de Emma, y lo cumplirá.

—En ese caso hay que mandarla por ese armario. El destino de muchas personas está en manos de la pequeña.

Los dos reyes volvieron la mirada al suelo, incapaces de ver a los ojos a su consejo. Todos ellos confiaban en ellos. Snow se levanto con lágrimas en los ojos y se dirigió únicamente a Blue.

—Aún tenemos tiempo, no puedes arrebatarme a mi hija. Se que debo hacer lo correcto, y cuando el tiempo lo diga, lo haré.

—Snow estás siendo egoísta. No te estas comportando como una reina. Los soberanos ponen a su gente primero...

La joven reina dejo al hada con las palabras en la boca y salió del cuarto del consejo, con su marido pisándole los talones. Si, estaban siendo egoístas, terriblemente egoísta, pero ¿Acaso eso era tan malo?¿Ver por su felicidad por una vez en su vida? No estaba dejando a su pueblo desprotegido, les estaba dando todo, solo les pedía un poco de tiempo para estar con su hija.

* * *

**Dieciocho años y cuatro meses después **

Los relinchidos del caballo la hicieron decidirse por abrir los ojos. Estaba viva, había sobrevivido el choque. Su cuerpo se relajo permitiéndole percatarse de los brazos que la rodeaban y de la cara que tenía a unos centímetro de la suya. El atractivo ladrón de carruajes tenía una mueca de dolor, cuando sus ojos se encontraron él la soltó y extrañamiento sintió un vació en el estomago.

—En verdad estoy contento de que estemos vivos, pero me estas aplastando. —El comentario la saco de su estupor, y se dio cuenta que estaba literalmente acostada sobre él, con seguridad su cara estaba tan roja como el cabello de Pinocho cuando era niño. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo con el carruaje volcado y los constantes jaleos del caballo blanco. Con cada movimiento que daba Neal protestaba silenciosamente, pero si quería que se moviera tenía que hacer todos esos movimientos, así eran las cosas, que se aguantara. Aún se preguntaba exactamente como habían caído para quedar atrapados a pesar de ir al exterior del carruaje. Logro salir.

—¿Quieres ayuda?—Tuvo que preguntar, Neal no se movía.

—Tal vez, pero primero desata a Maximus.

—¿Maximus?

—El caballo.

No lo cuestionó más y desató al animal, una tarea ardua por cierto. Maximus estaba desesperado por ser libre y el armatroste que lo mantenía unido al carruaje estaba tan duro… Cuando regresara a casa le diría a sus padres que invirtieran en el mantenimiento de sus carros. Lo logró, el caballo se lo agradeció lamiendo su mejilla.

— ¡Hey, muchacho!, también me alegro de que estas bien. —Acaricio al caballo y este comenzó a mover la cola como si fuese un perro.

—¡Tal vez te olvidas de alguien!—¿Cómo olvidar a su inesperado acompañante? Bien podría dejarlo ahí, tomar el caballo y correr, ¿Pero que diría su padre si se enterara de su comportamiento poco heroico?

—Lo siento, ¿Te puedes mover?

—Creo que sí—intentó moverse, se levantó un poco y se dejó caer—No, no puedo.

— ¡Oh no! ¿Sientes el cuerpo?—No lo dejó contestar—si no lo sientes esto se podrá feo, son solo malas señales. —El parecía querer decir algo, pero Emma estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones en voz alta—Eres muy joven para pasar el resto de tú vida en cama, ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo te voy a sacar de ahí?...

—Emma…

—¿Y si quedaste invalido? ¡Y todo es mi culpa! Tenía que haberme fijado…—Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. Maximus solo la veía ir y venir sentado en los cuartos traseros.

—Emma…

—Lo debí haber visto, ¿Qué voy a hacer? El pueblo está lejos aún…

—Emma…

—Tengo que llamar a alguien…—Estaba apunto de entrar en pánico, no es que estuviera ya en él, cuando chocó con Neal. En algún momento había salido del lugar donde estaba atrapado y ella no se dio cuenta.

—Estoy bien. Estoy seguro que has experimentado ese tipo de golpes, puedo compararlo como cuando te pegas en el dedo meñique del pie…

—¡Me asustaste! —lo golpeó en el brazo, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí—Se empezó a acariciar el brazo—Eso duele.

—¡Para eso era!

**…**

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, o cómo llegaron al acuerdo silencioso de que ahora eran un equipo o algo así. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: Emma Swan estaba loca, loca de atar. No dejaba de voltear hacia atrás o buscar entre los arboles. La noche no era segura, el mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero la chica estaba actuando de una forma exagerada, ¿Cómo lo llamaban en aquel mundo sin magia? ¿Paranoia?, o realmente era una ladrona muy conocida perseguida por todo el mundo, y él se estaba metiendo en serios problemas por asociarse con ella.

—Emma, creo que nadie nos esta siguiendo.

—No lo puedes saber. Hay mucha gente entrenada para seguir rastros casi imperceptibles, me he topado con personas que pueden seguirte por días sin que te enteres.

—Eso sólo quiere decir que te hace falta práctica.

—Lo siento, experto en ocultar rastros.

— ¡Vamos! si te han atrapado, quiere decir que no eras muy buena escapando.

—Claro y por eso estoy parada aquí.

—Eres buena para salir, pero no para ocultarte y seamos sinceros, ¿Quién no revisa un carruaje antes de robarlo? Yo huelo a un amateur.

—¡Cállate Cassidy! Dormir a la mitad de la nada, no es precisamente lo más brillante del mundo. Dime, ¿puedes asegurar que nadie nos sigue?

—Si me callo no—Emma le lanzo una de esas miradas, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a recibir de "déjate de bromas".

—Dudo que se tomen la molestia por un carruaje viejo. A menos que tu hayas robado otra cosa, algo valioso en este mundo. Sería bueno que me dijeras así podría ayudar…

Maximus detuvo su marcha, provocando que los dos se detuvieran. E inesperadamente Emma se lanzo sobre él. Cayendo sobre un matorral. El caballo salió estaba anclado en su lugar.

—Sabes, si querías…—Ella le tapo la mano con la boca. Con la mirada exploraba el terreno, él no podía ver nada. Escucharon una aullido en la distancia, ¿Acaso eso era un lobo? ¿Dónde había terminado? Casi extrañaba Agrabba. Maximus salió corriendo después de escuchar el aullido. Paso otro rato, hasta que Emma decidió que era seguro. Ella le ofreció la mano para levantarse, y Neal la aceptó.—La próxima vez que quieras taclearme, ¿Podrías decirme?

—¿Y perderme tú cara? Para nada, vamos señor yo lo se todo sobre esconder mis rastros, aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer ahora que Maximus nos ha dejado…

—¿No deberíamos ir por el?

—Es un caballo del palacio, estará bien.—Neal confió en sus palabras, él solo tenía unas horas en aquel mundo, y si ella aseguraba que el caballo estaría bien, le creía.

—Exactamente… ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al castillo oscuro.

—¡Wow! suena como un lugar lleno dulces, colores y unicornios.

—Seguro hay unicornios, pero no te puedo prometer dulces y colores.

—Espero que estés bromeando con eso último.

—Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy… ¡Tienes tanto que aprender!

—¡Mira quién lo dice! Ir al castillo oscuro a mitad de la noche, suena como un buen plan.

Estaba seguro que Emma le respondería con algún comentario mordaz. Si algo había aprendido de la chica en esas pocas horas es que no se dejaba vencer tan fácil, pero no la dejo terminar, escuchó unos paso aproximarse. Ella estaba escapando de alguien, y el no sabía en donde estaba, lo mejor era que nadie los viera.

—Emma, sube a al árbol.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien viene, vamos sube—coloco las dos manos para que ella pudiera apoyarse. En un momento los dos estaban arriba, buscando dónde poner los pies. Neal llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, vio a Emma hacer lo mismo con su propia espada, una espada con la empuñadura dorada y no podía estar seguro pero ¿eso tenía un emblema?

El ruido del extraño llamó su atención. Se movía despacio, traía una capa, o eso creía, la noche no le permitía apreciar los detalles, podría decir que procedía del mismo lugar que ellos. Tal vez Emma tenía razón, los estaban siguiendo. Neal la apremió a moverse, si el hombre llevaba una luz los vería sin duda. El hombre pasó justo por debajo de la copa del árbol cuando Neal puso un pie en una rama delgada que no aguanto su paso, y una vez más ambos cayeron… pero esta vez sobre un extraño.

—Emma, ¡de nuevo me estas aplastando!

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pisar la misma rama?—Con cuidado se quitaron de encima del pobre hombre quien había llevado la mayor parte del golpe, no se movía. Ambos se miraron con consternación—¡Lo mataste!

—¡No digas eso!, ayúdame a moverlo.

Entre los dos lo pusieron boca arriba. Era un hombre mayor, Neal nunca había sido bueno para calcular edades, tal vez el tendría unos sesenta años y gracias a Dios respiraba. Comenzó a moverse, ¿Deberían irse? En realidad el viejo no parecía peligroso.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor?—Emma reacciono primero.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —El viejo estaba desconcertado y luego fijo su atención en ellos, sobre todo en Emma.

—Lo sentimos mucho, mi esposa y yo estábamos explorando la zona…—el señor no lo dejo terminar.

—Muchacho, ¡estas no son horas para andar explorando!

—Lo sabemos, pero algunas personas no tienen sentido común, y traer a muchachas caminando por partes peligrosas del bosque.

—¡Esto no fue mi idea!—Neal intento defenderse. El señor los observaba fascinado.

—Claro que lo fue. Por eso estamos perdidos.

—¡Tú fuiste la que dijo que dobláramos a la derecha!

—¡Hey! Lamento interrumpirlos. ¿Tal vez les gustaría terminar esta conversación en otro lado?

—Lo sentimos muchos, señor.

—No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Henry, mi casa esta por aquí y me gustaría mucho ser su anfitrión.

—No, no se moleste.

—Muchacha, me gustaría ayudarles. Es de noche y dudo que encuentren el camino de regreso a casa ahora.

—Le verdad es que eso nos gustaría mucho, le pagaremos. —Neal lo ayudo a levantarse, mientras Emma levantaba la lámpara de gas y se la entregaba a Henry.

—Eso lo podemos discutir después.

Los dos jóvenes se observaron el uno al otro, confundidos, pero siguieron al señor.

* * *

En el palacio el cuarto del consejo se llenaba con sus usuales integrantes. Snow esperaba a que David saliera de la habitación.

—Charming, ¿Qué pasa? Ya están todos en la sala y mande a Anna a ver a los niños.

—Snow, no encuentro mi espada.

—¿No está en la caja donde siempre la guardas?

—Alguien la ha tomado.

No tuvieron que pensar mucho, ambos tuvieron la respuesta al mismo tiempo:

—¡Emma!

Luego arreglarían ese pequeño detalle, mientras su hija no se hubiera enterado de la desaparición del señor oscuro y tuviera alguna idea loca de capturarlo, todo estaría bien. Entraron a la sala del consejo y empezaron a llover los informes.

—Graham tiene a sus lobos rastreando el perímetro sur. Acabo de dar una vuelta yo misma por los alrededores del palacio, sin mucha suerte. La única respuesta es la teletrasportación, no hay ni rastros de él.

—¿Quiénes estaban de guardia?

—Tweedledee y Tweedledum. Los pusieron bajo un hechizo del sueño, no los hemos podido despertar para tener información.

—¿Alguien ha intentado comunicarse con el señor oscuro como en los viejos tiempos?

—No que nosotros sepamos, su majestad.

—¿La fuga del señor oscuro es de domino público?

—Esperamos órdenes.

Llamaron a la puerta, Snow aprobó con la cabeza al guardia para que abriera la puerta. Johanna estaba sosteniendo a un niño de ocho años del brazo, que por todos los medios intentaba esquivar la mirada de los reyes.

—Siento interrumpir sus majestades. Encontré a alguien en la habitación de Emma. —El pequeño suspiro profundamente.

—¡Leopold!—Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento mami. Emma me prometió dulces.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana?

* * *

**Comentario:** El pequeño hermanito de Emma existe también en esta historia. Sería interesante saber como Charming dejo que Snow le pusiera el nombre. Se que los personaje tal vez están un poco fuera de personaje, pero han vivido cosas diferentes a los de la serie. ¿Qué les parece?


End file.
